Compendium of Creative Bloodlines For Naruto
by Barzu
Summary: While I'm working on something new, I just thought I'd share a few dozen bloodlines while I do so. Rated M because some of my bloodlines may contain adult material with them, reader discretion is advised.
1. Chapter 1

**Compendium of Creative Bloodlines For Naruto**

_You know I've gotten tired of seeing the same old Bloodlines being used for Naruto. If the writer is not using (or abusing) the standard bloodlines in Naruto, their made up ones tend to run along the same veins as being the "End All Be All" of bloodlines. And theres no limit to how many times I've seen the same thing over and over and over._

_So, out of boredom, I've decided to list some of my own creative bloodlines for Naruto for free use, along with a short mini snippet of a story showcasing it. So let us begin_

_**Doujutsu No. 1:**_

_The first Doujutsu (or Eye Skill if the rough translation is correct, if not review and correct me) I've created is called **Okuigan,** its naming following Kishimoto's naming style of doujutsu, its translation meaning "True Intention Eye". This particular bloodline allows it bearer to see and if they choose so, understand their true intention. As an added bonus, this eye practically negates any and all Ocular Genjutsu because of the false realities created by those abilities._

_**The Pros of this ability:**_

_Its great for interrogations because all they need to do is ask the right questions. When a person denies the question, the eye will show the user the truth as thoughts or summed up information delivered into the mind of the user._

_In combat, its practically a godsend because whatever the opponent would do, the user will know ahead of time and prepare for it._

_**The Cons of this abilty:**_

_Nobody will be able to lie to the user. Suddenly the world seems a bit more grim and the eyes shows how honest the people are around the user._

_Also in combat, even though they'll see whats going to happen ahead of time, if they aren't strong or fast enough to counter/stop it, then its almost pointless to try._

**A Snippet of the Bloodline being used:**

Naruto now understanding what this new ability does, he decided for himself to find out the truth about his parents. For so long, he had suspected that the Third Hokage knew who his parents was but simply lied to him. Naruto speculated that the Third Hokage didn't want to tell him because his parents was alive and they, like the rest of the villagers, hated him, and he didn't want him to find out. Another speculation was that his parents were criminals, and they're locked up in Konoha's deepest prisons. With his sun-glasses on, he walked pass the secretary, a young girl nearly twice his age; he was sure the Old man was a pervert.

"Naruto-kun its good to see you. Whats with the sun-glasses?" The Third asked.

"I pulled a prank recently and I'm going incognito, if you know what I mean." Naruto replied with a childish grin, making the Old Hokage sigh.

"What did you do this time?" He was almost afraid to ask.

"When you find out, you'll probably laugh. But I didn't come here to confess, jiji." Naruto said sitting down on in a chair in the room. His eye already activated, it began telling its user the Hokage's true intentions.

"Oh?" [I hope the boy isn't going to ask me for any Jutsu, he knows I can't play favorites.]

"I just wanted to know why I keep getting glared at. I suspect its not because of my pranks." Naruto muttered annoyed.

"I don't know what to tell you Naruto..." [I can't tell him that hes hated because of the Nine-Tailed Fox.] That made Naruto interested because he thought that the Nine-Tailed Fox was killed by the Fourth.

"I dunno old man. They get especially worst around my birthday...it sucks. Sometimes they even call me names like Demon boy."

"Their just idiots Naruto, ignore them." [Those fools. The Fox is sealed inside of Naruto, not Naruto himself]. Naruto stiffen slightly then shivered to play it off. "Something wrong, Naruto?"

"I think someone is wishing me a painful death. My prank must've went off without a hitch!" Naruto exclaimed, playing off his reaction.

"I see.." [More paperwork.]

"Well do you know who my parents were? I have some ideas but I don't know if they're true or not."

"Naruto..." [Has the hated of this village really gotten to you my boy?]

"I think my parents were probably traitors who did something bad to be imprisoned." Naruto said sadly.

"No! Nothing of the sort!" [Minato and Kushina were never traitors! Whose been filling their son with such lies!]

"Then why was I abandoned?" Naruto asked with tears in his eyes!

"Naruto they never abandoned you..." [Minato died sealing the Kyuubi in you...and Kushina died at child birth...they were my closest friends and they would never had abandoned you.]

"They what?"

"Naruto?"

"I'm sorry jiji...I haven't been quite honest with you..." Naruto said as he took off his glasses...

"The Okuigan...you...activated it..." [But I didn't feel any changes in his chakra unless..]

"I had it activated before I came into the office. The cost of chakra is so low, I barely feel it touching my reserves."

"Of course...so...you..."

"I had to know, jiji...its been eating me up inside for so long..." Naruto said as he fell to his knees feeling lost. The Third went around and hugged the poor boy. He knew that Naruto meant no harm, but he knew that now in a world of lies, Naruto will either strive or die. That is the curse of the Okuigan.

_ So that was the first bloodline being used. Feel free to use it as you wish, but please give me some credit._


	2. Chapter 2

**Compendium of Creative Bloodlines For Naruto**

_I'm back working on this thing. I have a list of bloodlines for you for this mass update, and I'll be putting it in more story format so It'll be more interesting. SO heres "chapter" 1._

**Chapter 1: Doujutsu 101**

Naruto felt uneasy as he sat in the classroom. It was a moderately sized classroom and the seats weren't uncomfortable. It was rather his…classmates that made him uneasy. He was currently wedged between Itachi Uchiha and Orochimaru.

'What kind of class is this?!' he wondered in slight terror. His only saving grace is that they had no chakra. Actually, nobody in this classroom had chakra, It was like it was sucked out of them and they were just empty battery cells in a pack of fifty.

Suddenly the door open and a dark-skinned man walked in with a slight yawn. He was a portly man, though his skin tone suggested that he might be from Kumo.

"Good morning class. Sorry I'm late, I had a long night battling insomnia and boredom." The man announced. "Or rather, I should make the excuse non-believable, at least then it'll be on par with Hatake-san."

"My excuses aren't that bad…are they?" Kakashi fake pouted when most of his friends beaned him with paper balls. The man chuckled and made his way to the desk.

"Now then, let me be clear on this. You're not in your own realm any more. This is like a sub dimension that I created for the soul purpose to educate not only you lot, but those who can peer into this realm. Now normally a lot of you would be trying to kill each other. I however have stripped you of what makes you, you. To be clear, I will not tolerate rudeness in my classroom, and those who disobey these rules will be forever humiliated in the worst fashion. Remember, I don't have to kill you to kill you." Most of the classroom gulped at that statement. "Now then, you address me as Kirby, or Kirby-sensei, whatever works for you."

"If I may ask," Orochimaru began with a slight frown. "What is this class for?"

"I'm glad you asked Orochimaru. This is Kekkei Genkai Creation 101. Basically, I have a list of new bloodlines and you guys get to dissect it for its strengths, weaknesses, the whole nine. The watchers then can apply these new powers to your universe."

"Kukukuku, I like this class already."

"Yeah you would, NERD!" Jiraiya jeered, mostly annoyed that he had to sit between Chiyo and Killer Bee.

"Shut up Jiraiya!" Orochimaru hissed.

"Now, now, settle down." Kirby said with a grin. "Before I begin, lets review what we know about bloodlines in general. First off, who can tell me exactly is a bloodline?" A hand went up. "Tsunade you may answer."

"From what we can tell, a Kekkei Genkai, in simpler terms, is a mutation within the DNA."

"Correct! Its unknown whether it was Chakra that brought this mutation or some other force. However, it is known that its Hereditary passed from Parent to Child and its known to emerge randomly in individuals. Now then, lets go over some known Bloodlines. Who can tell me a few known Bloodlines?" Kirby looked around. "Ah yes…Obito. Answer the question please."

Obito, who was still in his Tobi persona flinched as several eyes landed on him. "Yes…well there is the Sharingan of the Uchiha clan, the Byakugan of the Hyuuga Clan, and the Rinnegan. There is also the Shikotsu Myaku of the Kaguya clan and the Mokuton of Senju Hashirama."

"Correct. He named several known Bloodlines and covered several different types of Bloodlines: Doujutsu, Body Manipulation, and Elemental. Todays new bloodline happens to be a Doujutsu called the Mahigan."

"Mahigan? 'Paralyzed Eye'?" Kurenai asked confused.

"Its name isn't as cool as its abilities. First off, Let me list off its Pros and you cute shinobi can decipher its cons from that." Kirby cleared his throat as the lights dimmed and the eye appeared through projection on the board behind him. "This is the Mahigan, Note the mutation in the eye. Like the Sharingan and the Rinnegan, it only effects the Iris of the eye, turning it from the users natural eye color to a dark green with white spikes literally spiking from the pupil. The purpose of the eye is more useful in single combat and in assassination than in mass combat."

"Why is that?" Hiruzen asked leaning forward.

"Well…Its purpose is similar to Genjutsu but its not. Once activated against a target, it caused the Targets brain activity to…well the best way to explain it is that the brain 'skips'."

"Skips…that's not really informative." Nagato admitted.

"Well okay, imagine this. You're fighting an enemy one-on-one, and you activate the eye on them. It causes their brain to stop processing everything for a few seconds, long enough for you get a decisive blow on them."

"That's impossible!" Tsunade exclaimed. "What you're implying is impossible!"

"Oh? Enlighten the class Tsunade."

"Yeah, baa-chan! Why is that impossible?" Naruto asked.

"What hes saying is that this eye has the power to temporarily stop all brain synapse for a short time. By doing so not only stops the target's ability to even hold a cognitive thought for a brief moment, but it also shuts down their central nervous system as well."

"The end result is the person literally missing fifteen to thirty seconds of their lives." All the ninja in the classroom eyes widen.

"I'm pretty sure that the time can be increased with training," Kirby admitted with a grin. "Now whats the down side of this Doujutsu?"

"From what I can tell, it requires eye contact," Itachi announced in his usual monotone. "I suppose that the Sharingan could counteract it, or someone who moves faster than the user."

"Both points are correct." Kirby said while nodding. "The Sharingan, at its core, is a heavily mental bloodline. Unless caught off guard, a Sharingan user can mentally prepare themselves from the mental attack. Similarly, a fast ninja, like Gai-san, can simply avoid eye contact. The user has to get full eye contact for it to work. "

"Wouldn't that make this bloodline useless?" Sasuke snarked in the background.

"Yes and no, little brother." Itachi answered before Kirby could. "The user could supplement this ability with high taijutsu or genjutsu abilities. The eye, from what I can tell, is not designed to be turned on all the time like other Doujutsu, so unless you knew what to look for, it could really hurt you."

"Exactly. People who would benefit from this bloodline would be Rock Lee, Gai, The Naras, The Yamanakas, and Uzumaki Naruto."

"Why me?" Naruto asked.

"Shadow Clones."

"Oh."

"Exactly. Now that's it for todays class. Feel free to mingle as you're all stuck inside this interdimensional school until I'm done with this. Lunch is at twelve, dinner is at six, theres a lot of stuff you can do, and for the love of god Jiraiya, no peeking in the girl's lockeroom."

Jiraiya grumbled about that as everyone filed out, confused to why anything was happening. Nagato however walked up to Kirby.

"Yes, may I help you Nagato?"

"You can't imprision a god." He deadpanned.

"Yea-no don't start this BS with me. This is my nice-nice human form. I rather not get pissed and devour your soul in my other form. I already had to do it to the Shinigami wanna-be, don't be next on my list."

Nagato paled at that and fled.

"I love being a eldritch horror with nothing to do," Kirby said with a grin that showed off more teeth than humanly possible.

**End of chapter 1**

**Notes:**

**Name: Mahigan**

**Type: Doujutsu**

**Effect: Stops target brain's synapses for a short time. Supplementary Type Doujutu.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Compendium of Creative Bloodlines For Naruto**

_It's back yo! I think! Maybe! I did tell someone I would eventually update, and I have!_

**Chapter 2: Kekkai Touta Vs Kekkai Genkai Part 1 – Elemental Heroes!**

"Wow you're lazy," Naruto snarked as he and the rest of the students "piled" into the classroom. "According to this, my "series" ended not too long ago and now you're updating this?"

"Okay," Kirby muttered. "Who let Naruto near the fourth wall? Was it you Fourth Wall Etemon?"

"No way baby, I'm just the janitor," The class blinked as a talking monkey wearing shades, and a janitor outfit passed the door. "Now if you excuse me, I have a job to do, uh huh huh."

"Right," Kirby drawled, "Okay so today I'd like to talk a bit about Kekkai Touta and Kekkai Genkai. More specifically, elemental fusions between two elemental chakras…now can someone list off some Elemental Kekkei?" A hand was raised. "Yes, Mei-chan."

Mei Terumi, the Mizukage leaned forward in her seat. "Well there's Futton, Hyouton, Youton, and Mokuton that I know of."

"That is correct! Futton is a fusion of water and fire, Hyouton is a fusion of water and wind, Youton is a fusion of fire and earth, and Mokuton is a fusion of water and earth," Kirby explained. "But there is more. Ranton, Shakuton, Jiton, and Jinton for example. Can anyone tell me anything about them?"

"Ranton is a mix of lightning and water," A commented. "While Shakuton is a mixture of fire and wind."

"Jiton is earth and wind," Gaara added.

"What? Nothing on Jinton? You youngin's don't know anything!" Onoki complained.

"Wow, the Kages are really talkative today. Onoki-san, what is Jinton?"

"Jinton is a Kekkei Touta that utilizes earth, wind, and fire elemental chakra, something I use exclusively." Onoki bragged.

"I see, and what exactly is a Kekkei Touta?" Kirby asked innocently.

"A Kekkei Touta is an advance and rare form of Kekkai Genkai," Onoki explained.

"That's all you going to say about it?" seeing his silence, Kirby sighed. "Well since Onoki is being the fence-sitter that he is," Onoki grumbled. "I'll explain. Kekkei Touta isn't genetic. Anyone with the right stuff can learn it. Why Onoki here learned his from Mu, his sensei."

"So wait," Sakura began. "Anyone can learn a Kekkai Touta, but not a Kekkei Genkai?"

"That's the case. However, it doesn't mean that people can't learn how to imitate or even create their own. For example, Haku here," Kirby motions to the boy/girl/it because the author can't decide, so he'll leave it up to you, the reader. "Uses Hyouton, Ice release, and Dotou and his henchmen used Hyouton as well, but they live in two different regions. Actually to be fair, Dotou used something akin to Yukiton, Snow Release, but still…it was classified as a fusion of water and wind, and thusly a Kekkei Touta, and not a Kekkei Genkai."

"I see…" Kabuto said adjusting his glasses. "So what you're saying is that with enough training, anyone can use any fusion of element?"

"Exactly, also don't do that, it looks like you're flicking me off."

"Who says I wasn't?"

"Ah, touché." Iruka's eye twitched at that. "Anyways class, for the rest of the time here, I'll be explaining a few unexplored options of Element Fusion."

"First off, as far as elements go, anything goes, as long as it's scientifically sound. For example, a servant of mine uses what he calls Plasma release, however I've always thought that was a misnomer."

"A what?" Kiba asked confused.

"A Misnomer is an improper name Kiba," Kurenai explained. She had a fox in her lap and she was softly petting it.

"Kurenai…where did you get that fox?" Asuma asked.

Kurenai blushed as the fox gave Asuma an evil eye.

"Okay enough with the shameless advertising," Kirby said staring at the screen. Then he turned to the classroom. "The proper term would be something akin to Denshiton, or Electron Release. Does anyone actually know what Plasma is?"

"It's the colorless fluid part of blood, lymph, or milk, in which corpuscles or flat globules are suspended." Shizune quoted.

"Well…yes, that's what Plasma is, but it's Plasma is a heteronym. And before you ask, a heteronym is a word that has one spelling, but multiple pronunciations or definitions like wind and wind: the first is air, the second means to turn." Kirby took a deep breath. "Plasma is an ionized gas consisting of positive ions and free electrons in proportions resulting in more or less no overall electric charge, typically at low pressures or at very high temperature. That is the text book definition by the way. Now that I've explained what I meant, can anyone tell me what elements comprises Denshiton?"

"I would assume wind and lightning," Darui answered. "But I have a feeling I'm only half right."

"Well you're right, lightning elemental chakra is needed, but not wind. Wind would not do anything for it. Denshiton is a mixture between fire and lightning chakra." Kirby explained. "Remember, plasma is just an electron, an electric ion, superheated. And do you know what's the largest know plasma source in the world?" Seeing their confused looks, Kirby sighed. "It's the sun. The Sun is a star, and stars are made up of plasma."

"Based on the discussion, does that mean I have a chance to use Denshiton?" Sasuke asked.

"Well yes actually, you have the right elemental alignment for it; you just need to find the right balance. Now then class, without me explaining in great scientific detail, what's the difference between Mokuton, Youton, and Shouton?"

"Mokuton, like you said earlier, is the balance between earth and water, while Youton is the balance between earth and fire. But I've never heard of Shouton before." Minato said scratching his head in confusion.

"Guren-chan, care to explain your Kekkai?"

"Whats there to explain, I create crystals and can manipulate crystals," the bluette said shrugging.

"Yes, but how?" Seeing her confused look, Kirby sighed. "In both Mokuton and Youton, the earth chakra solidifies the other element, as it were. Remember, fire is non-solid, and water is a liquid. So by the conjecture, what does the earth chakra solidifies for Shouton?"

"Wind chakra!" Naruto shouted.

"Hmm…that might be the case," Kirby replied. "Or it could be lightning chakra. Both make sense as both deal with the moving and charging of particles, respectively. I wouldn't be surprised if it's actually a Kekkai Touta mixture of the three." The bell rings. "Alright, it might be awhile before I work up another good discussion. Remember, when forming a Elemental Kekkai, always consider the science behind it. That is all."

**End of Chapter 2**

**Some Free Kekkai Elements:**

**Denshiton – Electron Release – Fire and Lightning Natures**

**Kaminariton – Thunder Release – Wind and Lightning Natures**

**Netsuton – Thermal Release – Fire, Water, and Wind Nature**

**And that's all I have. See you guys later.**


End file.
